¿Como llegamos a esto?
by SenkoHasegawa
Summary: Una extraña pocion lleva a Draco, Hermione, Ron y Harry a un lugar que no conocen: el Host Club de la escuela Ouran ¿Que aventuras pasaran? Xover


**Por: POK (Princess Of Kamui)**

**Serie: Ouran High School Host Club**

**Pareja(s): Hikaru/ Kaoru; Harry/Draco; Haruhi/Tamaki **

**Nota: La serie no me pertenece, solo lo hago por diversión lol**

**Dedicado a Roxy 'Lain-chan' **

**¿Como llegamos a esto?**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota:

"bla bla" diálogos

'bla bla' pensamientos

_(Bla bla) _interrupciones de la autora…espero no sean muchos…o molestos…

_Bla bla _ resaltar algo

**Bla bla **PASA EN HOGWARTS

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**¿Estas seguro de esto?" Preguntaba un temeroso Harry.**

**Era la clase de pociones, y como siempre estaban ahí los de Slytherin, para su desgracia le toco con la persona que más odiaba: Draco Malfoy.**

**El rubio estaba igual que Harry, no le hacia gracia que ahora fuera el compañero del 'cara-rajada', no sabia porque su padrino lo había puesto con semejante inútil. Primero porque era un Gryffindor, segunda por ser rivales y Tercero, prefería tener a otro Slytherin en su lugar, así sea Pansy Parkinson, aunque no la soportara era sin lugar a dudas mejor que Harry, ella mínimo le obedecía sin cuestionar, cosa que el Gryffindor no hacia y la verdad lo molestaba.**

"**Por enésima vez Potter, ¡Que si! Los Malfoy somos los mejores en _Todo_… en especial en pociones y esta vez no será diferente." Le decía con un aire de fastidio Malfoy a Harry, no es que el otro chico le cayera mal ni nada por el estilo como siempre lo hacia creer pero había veces, como ahora, que lo sacaba de sus casillas.**

**El profesor Snape les había dado las instrucciones para crear la poción "alegrare vivatium" la cual era una especie de tónico que ayudaba a encontrar la felicidad. Pero claro, los efectos variaban según la hicieran.**

**El liquido debía verse rojo vivo, pero la de Ron estaba lila, y la de Malfoy y Harry era rojiza, y la de Hermione por supuesto que era del tono que tenia que ser, como siempre.**

"**Pero Malfoy ¡Esta rojiza, no rojo vivo!" Le discutía Harry a Draco.**

"**Ya te dije que tardara un poco en ponerse de ese tono" Le decía con impaciencia Draco, aunque por dentro sabia que algo habían hecho mal, pero no lograba saber que era, sabia que su padrino lo reprendería por eso, pero no le importaba, solo quería saber cual fu su error a fin de cuentas dicen que "echando a perder se aprende".**

**Sin embargo nunca cambio al tono deseado. Al parecer les falto un pequeño detalle.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**EN EL HOST CLUB**_

"Haruhiii" Gritaba Tamaki, en una voz que parecía el chillido de un perrito desamparado.

"Tamaki-sempai" Contesto ella, con su usual tono de 'y-ahora-que-demonios-quieres' y con la escasa mirada que rara vez le dirige.

"Haru-chan" La saludaba un muy hiperactivo Honey-sempai con su osito de felpa, abrazándola por la cintura ya que no alcanza un lugar mas alto, causándole infinidad de celos a Tamaki.

"Honey-sempai" Saludaba ella, pensando en como le hacia el rubio para mostrarse tan alegre. 'Debe de ser la cantidad industrial de dulces que le da Mori-sempai' pensaba para si una despreocupada Haruhi, mientras intentaba liberarse del agarre del fuerte joven.

La noche ya se acercaba, ella como siempre, no usaba nada de maquillaje así que ella ocupaba generalmente ese tiempo en los estudios, los cuales aunque buenos, iban poco a poco en picada gracias a cierto club, pero era feliz con ellos, no se podía quejar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**_

"**Chicos, me decepcionan" Empezaba el discurso de Snape, quiero decir, del profesor Snape.**

**Todos estaban callados, bastante miedo le tenían como para discutir con el, aunque siempre hay una excepción a la regla y en este caso se trata de Hermione.**

"**¿Por qué lo dice _profesor_?" Le cuestionaba la chica, sin miedo en su voz y recalcando el 'profesor' como si dudara de sus métodos de enseñanza.**

"**Muy audaz de su parte señorita Granger por interrumpirme mientras los reprehendo, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, y respondiendo a su duda, es porque nadie pudo hacer la poción que les deje ayer, mas que usted, cosa que no me agrada en lo mas mínimo y debo de felicitarla, muy a mi pesar. Pero, de ahora en adelante usted se ira de mi clase, no puedo enseñar con una genio-sabelotodo en mi salón, desanimando a los demás estudiantes porque solo usted puede hacerlo todo, y si, Dumbledore ya lo sabe y lo autorizo." Decía Snape a Hermione.**

**El rostro de Hermione iba de rojo pálido por la vergüenza, hasta un rojo encendido del coraje que le daba que la trataran así. Pero se resigno al escuchar que Dumbledore ya había aceptado, si su director lo creía conveniente por algo era.**

"**No puedo creer que Snape te hablara de esa forma" Le decían Ron y Harry a Hermione la cual al salir estaba hecha una furia contra Snape, palabras como "que se vaya al demonio" o "como si me interesara el" o la mejor de todas "se veía mejor con la ropa de la abuela de Neville, es un viejo amargado" logrando así carcajadas de sus amigos, que recordaban la ridícula ropa.**

**Al salir de las mazmorras de Snape, iban muy cerca de Malfoy, quien iba sin sus eternos guaruras, y cual va siendo su sorpresa cuando una gran explosión se oye y diversas luces de colores los alcanzan a los cuatro, ya que los habían atrapado desprevenidos.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_EN EL HOST CLUB_

"Oh gran rey Tamaki" Decían los gemelos a su 'líder' con cierto tono de burla. "Le preparamos una bebida especial de frutas" Le decían al mismo tiempo que le mostraban un liquido de color verde negrusco, de dudosa procedencia, el cual antes de llegar al rubio se cayo al suelo, por accidente, ocasionando una explosión.

Tamaki casi los mata al ver que si se hubiera bebido eso seguramente estaría muerto, pero se aferra a Haruhi cuando en el lugar de la explosión ve a cuatro personas inconcientes, pero el cree que están muertas.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA" Grito Tamaki con gran fuerza y miedo. "MATARON A CUATRO NIÑOS" Tamaki seguía gritando

"Tamaki sempai, los cuatro están vivos, solo están inconcientes" Le decía Haruhi con la voz de 'no-seas-un-tonto-como-podrían-estar-muertos-si-aparececieron-de-la-nada' mientras apartaba a Honey-sempai que los picaba con un palito de madera para ver si reaccionaban.

De repente en el bulto de los recién llegados se empezaban a levantar uno por uno.

"Malfoy si esta es una de tus bromitas te lanzare un Avedra sin compasión" Le amenazaba Harry a Draco.

"Imbecil, si esta fuera una de mis bromas no me mandaría a donde tu irías" Lo decía con un tono que relejaba que no le hacia mucha gracia que lo incriminaran de algo que no había hecho el, menos si era la persona que le gustaba, eso lo ponía de malas.

"Chicos, piénsenlo un momento por favor, todo tiene una lógica, y debemos de buscarla." Hablaba la conciencia del grupo, Hermione.

"Si, además este dolor de cabeza me esta matando" Apoyaba Ron a su amiga.

Los chicos de Host Club los vieron sorprendidos ¿De que hablaban los recién llegados? ¿Qué era un avedra? ¿Era acaso magia? Pero la magia no es real.

Sin previo aviso, Harry y Draco, sacaron sus varitas y se apuntaron mutuamente con una velocidad increíble, llamando por supuesto la atención de todos.

"CHICOS NO LO HAGAN HAY MUGGLES PRESENTES" Gritaba Hermione para hacerlos entrar en razón.

Ahora los del host club no sabían si reír o preguntar. Les había hecho mucha gracia ver a dos adolescentes amenazándose con un inofensivo palo de madera, para luego ver como parecían serios sobre eso de lanzar maldiciones y escuchar a, la que creían que era la más lista y cuerda de todos ellos, Hermione avisarles que había muggles presentes.

Un momento.

¿Muggles? Eso no estaba bien, nadie sabia a que se refería la castaña con eso, así que decidieron que escucharon mal y que no era 'muggles' la palabra que habían escuchado, que en su lugar la palabra era 'mugre' pero con acento ingles muy marcado que daba a entender que no eran de Japón.

Si les podían entender es porque al viajar esa distancia, el hechizo se dirigió a una parte del subconsciente para introducir varios idiomas y usar el mas adecuado según la ocasión pero con el acento del lugar de donde vienen, esto claro, no lo sabían, y por lo tanto, al entender lo que nuestros chicos decían pensaban que Londres sufría un clima calido fuera de lo común.

"Um… chicos… ¿Se encuentran bien?" Preguntaba un temeroso Tamaki, quien tenia cara de preguntar solo por cortesía, su cara casi gritaba 'sáquenme-de-aquí-me-van-a-matar' mientras los demás miembros solo tenían una gotita resbalándose por su cabeza.

Su líder podía ser apuesto y caballeroso, pero había veces que metía la pata y los hacia preguntarse como fue que lo eligieron para tal papel.

"Eso a ti no te importa" Contesto tajantemente Malfoy.

"No seas grosero Malfoy, el solo trata de ser un buen samaritano, después de todo, llegamos aquí y de cierta forma fue extraño para el ver a cuatro desconocidos tumbados en el piso, inconcientes" Le regañaba Harry.

"San Potter, no necesitamos que nos recuerdes eso, yo solo quiero regresar" Le decía Malfoy, el cual en realidad a pesar de esa actitud fría y su mascara de indiferencia le dolía todo lo que el moreno le decía, y mas porque sabia que era verdad.

"Chicos" Les llamo la atención Hermione, la cual fue ignorada olímpicamente, la cual fue con Ron para dejarlos discutir sus problemas, a lo mejor así solucionaban sus rencores pasados.

Ron aprovechando el momento, abrazo a Hermione y trato de tranquilizarla diciéndole cosas como 'parecen una vieja pareja casada' 'necesitan conseguirse una relación estable' o 'solo a Harry se le ocurre armar tremendo show con muggles presentes' arrancando así, carcajadas por parte de la chica, quien correspondía el abrazo.

"Nee, onee-san, ¿Qué son los muggles? ¿Acaso ustedes dos son pareja?" Preguntaba un tierno Honey-sempai.

Al inicio Hermione, igual que Haruhi, no se creyó que el niño tierno frente a sus ojos fuera de su misma edad, así que no vio problema alguno en narrarle todo en una especie de cuentos de niños.

"Veras pequeño, te contare todo en forma de historia para no aburrirte. En algún lugar de este planeta, hay magos, brujas, hechiceros, como tu los conozcas, algunos buenos, otros malos, mis amigos y yo luchamos contra un mago malo, ha asesinado, y un amigo mió, de hecho es aquel que vez con lentes peleándose con el rubio, se ha quedado huérfano; Ese terrible mago mato a sus padres y planea acabar con el, nosotros no lo permitiremos, pero…el rubio que vez ahí es un aliado del señor oscuro, como le dicen algunos a ese mago malo. Nuestro amigo nos dijo que el confiaba en que Draco no era malo, que solo aparentaba, pero…" La castaña no pudo seguir, puesto que fue interrumpida.

"Pero se esta peleando con aquel que confía en su inocencia, aunque muchos nieguen que exista tal cosa en el rubio. Por lo que me has dicho el señor oscuro es una persona detestable, y que la magia si existe, que de hecho esas cosas con las que se están amenazando, supongo yo, que son varitas o báculos mágicos" Le decía Honey-sempai a Hermione.

"Vaya pequeñín, eres muy inteligente, dedujiste todo eso tu solo, pues, ¿Cuál es tu edad?" Pregunto de forma amable Hermione.

"17" Contestaba sonriente mientras veía la cara de Hermione que reflejaba entre terror y ternura, quien, vencida por esta ultima, corrió y lo abrazo muy fuerte.

"Que lindo, pensé que tendrías 8, no aparentas tu verdadera edad, siento haberme confundido y tratarte como un bebe" Mientas lo examinaba buscando algo que delatara su edad sin mucho éxito.

Mientras todos los del host club y los amigos de Harry rodearon a los chicos para evitar que alguien saliese herido.

"ERES UN GRANDISIMO TONTO POTTER" Grito Draco a todo pulmón a su 'enemigo' pero con el corazón destrozado.

Al parecer Harry le dijo que no poseía un corazón, que por eso no sentía dolor ni tristeza por nada, ni siquiera porque su padre estaba en Azkaban a punto de recibir el beso del dementor solo por poseer la marca tenebrosa, cosa que Draco había evitado pero por su edad y no por su fuerza, porque incluso el sabia que si se lo proponía podría ser un enemigo digno de 20 de los mejores mortifagos de Voldemort.

Así que con todo ese dolor, salio corriendo, pero sin saber hacia donde solo tenía una cosa muy en claro: Tenia que ser lejos de Harry Potter.

Iba corriendo con tal velocidad que al cruzarse en su camino una piedra se cayó de una forma muy rara, se iba a caer hacia delante, pero para impedirlo se quiso balancear hacia atrás, cayéndose de espaldas.

Al intentar incorporarse, un fuerte dolor en el tobillo derecho y en la muñeca del mismo lado se lo impidió.

'Genial, lo que me faltaba, lastimarme cuando no se ningún hechizo curativo, y con mi mano derecha herida, ni para vendar mi tobillo y buscar ayuda.'

Se sentía solo desesperado, las ganas de llorar se hicieron presentes y el no se negó, dejo fluir todo lo que había guardado en su corazón. En su mente aun retumbaban las palabras de Harry.

"_Me haz hecho la vida de cuadritos, tu ni muestras compasión por los mas débiles, deseas acabar con los que llamas sangre sucia, pero no te das cuenta como eres un hipócrita, tratas a Ron como basura y el es un sangre pura, no es rico como tu en cuanto a lo financiero, pero te gana en corazón, en no es un traidor como tu dices. De no ser por tu padre seguro no tendrías nada, pero ahora todos lo lamentan, el informaba a la orden y murió porque los mortifagos no identificados se lo llevaron al dementor. Me das lastima Malfoy perdiste todo y aun no te das cuenta de eso" _

Sabia que lo había hecho por rabia, pero, tenia razón, Weasley era un sangre pura y sin embargo no lo reconocía como alguien digno de su amistad, lo mismo va para Hermione; Sabia que ella era una genio, sin embargo siempre la trataba como basura por envidia.

Y ahí se quedo un buen rato, hasta que la inconciencia le llamo y cayó desmayado en un bosque cerca de un lago muy pequeño.

Mientras todos escuchaban lo que Harry les contaba para ver semejante reacción en Malfoy, ya que el rubio nunca le grito a Harry con tanto dolor y Hermione casi podía asegurar que el rubio estaba a punto de llorar.

"Eres un tonto Harry" Le reprehendió Hermione.

"¿Por qué lo dices Mione? Le preguntaba Ron con la misma cara de no entender que tenía Harry en ese momento.

"Esta bien, confesare, escuche una platica entre Parkinson y Malfoy, en ella Malfoy confesaba a Pakinson que el no la amaba porque… ¡Ay Harry! El te ama a ti" Le soltó todo de un golpe la chica.

Harry sintió como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría, el amaba al Slytherin y por eso confiaba en el, pero le había dicho cosas horrendas.

Los gemelos Hitachiin ofrecieron a que el Host Club fuera un 'club de rescate' para el rubio, así que aceptaron los Gryffindor.

Las parejas eran:

Los gemelos Hitacchin

Haruhi y Tamaki

Mori y Honey

Hermione y Ron

Harry solo.

Uno de ellos se quedaría para ver si de casualidad regresaba y ese era el puesto de Kyouya, quien prefería ver como se desarrollaba todo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_CON LOS GEMELOS HITACHIIN_

"Hikaru, este lugar me da miedo" Le decía con un ligero temblor en su voz Kaoru.

"Lo se, pero a ese rubio se le ocurrió la genial idea de escaparse y pues al ver la preocupación de la castaña nuestro líder decidió ayudarla para animarla" Le decía Kaoru a su gemelo.

"Abrázame" Le pidió el gemelo.

Kaoru no se hizo del rogar y lentamente se acerco a su gemelo para brindarle un poco de seguridad.

"¿Podemos descansar?" Pidió el Kaoru, quien estaba cansado de caminar en ese tenebroso bosque.

"Claro, aun nos falta mucho por recorrer y cansados no lleguemos a ningún lado" Le decía su gemelo.

Así que se sentaron en una roca muy amplia, uno al lado del otro, recargados el uno sobre el otro

Al poco tiempo Kaoru se quedo dormido sobre el hombro de Hikaru, quien al notar la situación cambio de posición, recargándolo sobre sus piernas.

Inconcientemente le empezó a mover el cabello de la frente.

'Si las chicas de la escuela vieran esto seguro ya estarían gritando emocionadas, son tan predecibles' Pensaba Kaoru, quien al poco tiempo también se quedo dormido abrazando a su gemelo de manera protectora.

Nunca terminaron la búsqueda de Draco, el cansancio y el calor de sus cuerpos se los impidieron.

Pero eso, se comunicaron sin necesidad de palabras el gran amor que se tenían, acurrucados el uno con el otro, tomados de la mano y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_CON HARUHI Y TAMAKI_

"Haruhi, ¿Por donde quieres ir?" Preguntaba Tamaki a su bella acompañante.

"Pues… no conozco muy bien Ouran, pero yo te seguiré a donde tu me digas, solo no nos vuelvas a perder como la vez pasada." Pedía la chica.

"OK" Contestaba entusiasta Tamaki.

'La platica con el jefe del periódico escolar me ha hecho pensar mucho, la familia de Suou es muy poderosa, sin embargo, eso no me importa, me niego a creer que el es así de manipulador, ese papel le queda mas a Kyouya-sempai' Pensaba Haruhi.

Al notar que Haruhi estaba muy concentrada, Suou no pudo evitar su curiosidad y le pregunto que era lo que pensaba.

"Sobre nosotros" Fue su vaga respuesta.

Tamaki se sentía en las nubes, el pensaba 'ya no nos ve como un "ustedes" o un "tu"… ahora somos un "nosotros" 'pensaba feliz el rubio.

"Y… ¿Qué pensabas sobre _nosotros_?" Preguntaba con genuino interés el chico.

"Sobre como llegamos a esta situación, y de cómo yo aun no se nada sobre las vidas de los miembros del club, por ejemplo, de no ser por esa entrevista no sabría que tu padre es el que me ayudo a entrar a esta escuela, y de cierta forma, llegar a conocerte. De los gemelos, sobre en que trabaja su padre, de Kyouya me puedo dar una idea por el comentario que nos hizo, y lo mismo para Money-sempai y Mori-sempai." Contestaba honestamente la chica.

"Tu… ¿No lo sabias?" Preguntaba con cara de asombro, el se esperaba una confesión de amor.

"¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa, si antes yo solo me dedicaba a estudiar? Claro que aun tengo tiempo, pues al club acaba relativamente temprano, pero no me importaba mucho si debo de ser honesta, hasta que los conocí en realidad. Por ejemplo, puedo decir que el titulo de Rey es solo tuyo, pero quien maneja el poder desde las sombras en realidad es Kyouya; Los gemelos se ven como verdaderos demonios incluso medios pervertidos, pero en el fondo son dulces y tiernos que se preocupan por ellos, y de vez en cuando por nosotros también; Mitsukuni y Takashi a pesar de ser primos y de tener una extraña relación de amo y sirviente, te puedo decir que la forma en la que actúan en el club no es un acto, ellos se aman; Pero de ti, la verdad, no sabia nada, a lo mucho que eres un poco torpe y hasta cierto grado, infantil, pero nada mas." Le decía nuestra heroína.

"…" Tamaki se quedo sin palabras, la chica los había descrito a todos, inclusive como eran, con tan solo pasar un poco de tiempo con ellos. Talvez la idea del Host Club no le había resultado tan mal y sirvió para algo.

"Tamaki-sempai, ¿Esta bien? Esta extrañamente callado" Se preocupaba la chica, quien sabia que de vez en cuando podía meter la pata con sus_ inocentes_ comentarios.

"Es la primera vez, que alguien nos describe tan bien como lo acabas de hacer, y no solo eso, para acabar solo te falto un detalle." Le decía Tamaki a Haruhi.

"¿Are? ¿Un detalle?" Le preguntaba confundida la chica, aunque tenía una leve idea sobre que le había faltado, pero no lo aceptaría.

"Si, te falto poner en mi descripción que estoy enamorado de ti, desde el momento en el que te vi, en como me pongo celoso de los gemelos cada que se acercan a ti, de cómo me puse cuando te encontré con Kyouya, de cómo a pesar de que te debería de ver como una amiga, te veo como una posible novia, pero… se que no me dejarías ser tu pareja, nos llevamos dos años, y mi ciclo en esta escuela se acaba, no te vería mas y eso me entristece" Le confesaba un sonrojado Tamaki que no veía a Haruhi a los ojos y su voz reflejaba una tristeza infinita.

Ahora era el turno de Haruhi de sonrojarse, sabía que lo que decía el chico era verdad, y aunque no lo quisiera, le dolía y sus lágrimas lo reflejaban.

Tamaki se asusto al ver llorar a Haruhi tras su confesión, pensó que algo había hecho mal, después de todo, en estas escenas es donde la otra persona le corresponde su amor a la que se le confeso, y no sabia como calmar a la chica.

Hasta que Haruhi hablo.

"Baka, por eso no puedo estar contigo así lo desee, nuestras vidas tomaran rumbos diferentes y no podremos vernos, quiero estar a tu lado, pero nuestra situación no lo permite, no quiero que sufras cuando partamos. La distancia es lo mejor." Le decía Haruhi llorando con una tristeza infinita.

Suou no lo pensó dos veces y unió sus labios con los de ella, en un tierno beso, uno donde se podría decir que era apenas un roce de labios, ella entre sus brazos y el la abrazada por su cintura, dándole a entender que la distancia no los separarían, que su amor vencería todo, inclusive si se veían aun menos.

Ellos, al igual que los gemelos, se habían olvidado de Malfoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_CON MORI Y HONEY-SEMPAI_

"Takashi… ¿me cargas por favor?" Pedía con una expresión muy linda Honey-sempai a Mori-sempai.

"Por supuesto Mitsukuni" Contestaba el mas alto.

Su caminata fue la más silenciosa, no necesitaban de muchas palabras, se conocían de antaño, pero aun así, no habían confesado sus sentimientos como comúnmente las chicas del club suponen.

La verdad sea dicha, Honey-sempai no sabia bien que era el amor, cariño lo conocía de sobra, pero amor no, se preguntaba sobre si ese sentimiento era el que poseía por su primo.

Mori-sempai, por su parte, no necesitaba saber si era amor, el sabia que era amor, pero su problema era confesarlo, generalmente Honey-sempai es el que le inicia la platica.

"Takashi ¿Por qué eres tan callado?" Le preguntaba el más pequeño al más alto.

"Porque no veo la utilidad en hablar si no eres tu el que escucha, porque me encanta saber que mis palabras solo te llegan a ti, porque tu posees algo mió y aun no te das cuenta." Le contestaba Mori-sempai al rubio.

Honey-sempai no sabia que decir ¿Tenia algo suyo? ¿Y no se había dado cuenta? Lo único que sabía es que las palabras de Mori-semapi le llegaron al corazón.

"Um… ¿Te refieres a ese lapicero con un osito rosa como adorno?" Le preguntaba inocentemente Honey-sempai a Mori-sempai.

"No Mitsukuni, me refiero a mi corazón." Le decía un serio Mori a Honey-sempai.

"…" Honey-sempai no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, la única persona que le importaba le declaraba su amor, sin embargo el se quedaba callado como una estatua. Debía ser una pesadilla.

"Mitsukuni, si eso te molesta, dímelo, y tratare de volverte a ver como a un primo."

"No" Lloriqueaba Honey-sempai.

"¿Me quieres?" Fue la pregunta directa del pelinegro.

"Si" Fue la breve y fugaz respuesta, la cual escucho Mori-sempai.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_CON RON Y HERMIONE_

"Hermione, ya hablamos de esto muchas veces" Le decía el pelirrojo.

"Y la respuesta a sido siempre la misma" Contestaba la castaña.

"¿Por qué crees que Malfoy no juega con Harry? Es un Slytherin, y casi se vuelve un servidor de quien-tu-sabes. Además, nos molesta mucho como para querer algo con nuestro amigo." Decía muy seguro de si Ron.

"Otro. No juega con el porque así se lo confeso a su novia y amiga intima, pensando que estaban solos. Cierto, pero recuerda que el sombrero pensó muy seriamente poner a Harry en Slytherin así que todo puede pasar. Y si nos molesta es para llamar la atención de Harry, ya sabes como explota cuando se meten con nosotros." Concluía Hermione.

"Y ¿como me explicas lo de ser un servidor de-quien-tu-sabes?" Preguntaba el chico.

"Fácil, ¿no lo verías sospechoso si solo el padre de Malfoy se uniera al lado de Voldemort? Solo para aminorar esa creciente incongruencia, lo puso en peligro, para así informar a la orden, lo que tu no sabes es que Draco esta bajo la protección de la Orden por ser un menor infiltrado en el lado oscuro." Contestaba sobriamente Hermione.

"Me vas a decir, que Draco Malfoy, puso su pellejo en peligro para que la Orden obtuviera buenos datos y Harry pueda eliminar a Voldemort de la forma en que le fuera mas fácil y segura" Medio preguntaba Ron, quien seguía sin creerse lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Exacto" Contesto Hermione.

"No te creo, el es ambicioso, además, odia a Harry" Contesto Weasley, como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

"Eso es lo que hace ver, pero en realidad lo ama. Espero lo encontremos pronto." Decía la chica.

"Yo digo que nos olvidemos de el y que nos quedemos tu y yo un rato solos, disfrutando de tan bella noche, aunque claro, nunca tan bella como tu." Le hacia un cumplido Ron a Hermione.

Y ellos, al igual que todos los demás, dejaron a Malfoy a su suerte.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_CON KYOUYA_

"Esta búsqueda es una perdida de tiempo, con esos comunicadores me pueden hablar, sin embargo, los gemelos están en plena sesión de 'acercamiento'; Haruhi y Tamaki, me pidieron que los desconectara, seguro ahora el ocupara mi lugar, ella lo ama a el y no a mi; Mori y Honey me han pedido que les reserve un cuarto en uno de mis hoteles, ahí simplemente sin comentarios; Hermione y Ron me pidieron que no los interrumpiera a menos que algo de verdad malo haya pasado." Hablaba para si un tranquilo Kyouya.

La verdad sea dicha, a el le gustaba ese puesto que le toco: Vigilar cada movimiento del 'escuadrón de rescate' elaborado rápidamente por los gemelos Hitachiin.

Oh si, el nunca estaría directamente en la acción, el prefería controlar todo desde las sombras, y vaya que lo hacia bien. Ya tenia practica, controlar al Host Club desde ese puesto, era un verdadero trabajo.

Pero el, poco a poco se iba olvidando sobre el porque estaba solo, olvidándose lentamente de cierto rubio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_CON HARRY_

'Tonto y mil veces tonto' Pensaba para si cierto chico de cabello negro y una cicatriz en la frente.

Se arrepentía de cada palabra dicha al rubio. Lo había herido y lo sabia, ahora buscaba remediar su error.

Tenía miedo. Ahora solo rezaba porque ni los mortifagos ni Voldemort se les ocurriera aparecer cerca de donde estaban y menos cerca de cierto rubio.

La noche ya había caído, con una lámpara alumbraba su camino y con la otra agarraba fuertemente su varita, ya que nunca sabía cuando se tendría que utilizar.

En medio del silencio, escucho un grito desgarrador. Alguien estaba herido. Reconociendo la voz como la de Draco corrió tan rápido como pudo, solo para presenciar como 3 mortifagos le lanzaban a Draco varios Desmaius, sin embargo al ver la posición de su tobillo y de su muñeca supo que había pasado.

El rubio se había lastimado y ahora esos malditos se aprovechaban de el. No lo permitiría. Así que con tres rápidos Expelliarmus desarmo a los mortifagos, corrió al lado de su 'enemigo-pero-eres-mi-persona-especial' y le conjuro el hechizo de Enervate con el cual el rubio reacciono.

Con poco tiempo curo el tobillo y muñeca lesionadas del otro y le pidió que corriera, que el se encargaría de esos inútiles.

Sin que se lo dijera dos veces corrió, pero no para abandonarlo, sino para ir por refuerzos solo esperaba que no llegara muy tarde.

La batalla fue feroz, los tres mortifagos solo eran una carnada, pero luego, con el rubio fuera del área, pudiera Voldemort atacarlo sin interrupciones.

Las condiciones eran iguales, los hechizos aun no llegaban a ser imperdonables, pero la paciencia nunca fue un gran aliado de ellos dos y muy rápido empezaron las maldiciones imperdonables.

Harry parecía esquivarlos por pura suerte, mientras Volemort los esquivaba con poderosos hechizos. Al final, un Avedra Kedavra de Harry le dio de lleno a Volemort matándolo finalmente. Los mortifagos que presenciaron eso, le temían a Harry.

Si Harry derroto al Lord Oscuro es porque es mas fuerte que el, y sabían que eso no les convenía a ellos. Así que uno por uno fueron huyendo para informar a los demás mortifagos lo sucedido y sobre quien venció.

Una vez que se fueron, Harry no aguanto mas y cayo al piso inconciente, usar tanta magia lo había extenuado, solo esperaba que nada malo le pasase en ese estado de inconciencia total.

Tras unos minutos de esa batalla, llegaron al lugar Ron y Hermione, junto con algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix que habían ido a buscarlos después de su repentina desaparición en Hogwarts.

Y cual va siendo su sorpresa al ver a Harry tumbado en el piso, con heridas en el cuerpo y sin una razón lógica. Malfoy se culpaba a si mismo por abandonarlo e ir por ayuda, pero ellos solos no hubieran podido hacer mucho.

En medio de la conciencia y de la inconciencia, Harry escucho la voz del rubio pidiéndole perdón, e incluso si afinaba el oído se escuchaba como estaba llorando. Como no quería verlo así con una voz muy débil y cortada dijo: "Draco, deja de llorar, el que te pide disculpas soy yo, si tu no hubieras escapado tras esa discusión, no te habrías lastimado, el que te lastimaras es mi culpa"

Draco no sabía si reír o llorar, le alegraba saber que Harry seguía vivo, pero esa actitud de 'soy-un-héroe-no-me-importa-el-peligro' no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo.

"Baka, me preocupe por ti, imagínate mi temor al verte en el suelo, sangrando y con los ojos cerrados, la verdad me temí lo peor. No vuelvas a espantarme." Le reprochaba al borde de las lágrimas nuestro adorado Malfoy.

Y sin previo aviso los dos se dieron un abrazo y un beso, ante la atónita mirada de Ron que seguía sin creérselo y una Hermione que le decía con una mirada' ya-vez-te-lo-dije' mientras los miembros de la Orden del Fénix solo se encogían de hombros, al menos Voldemort ya estaba muerto y eso les tranquilizaba.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola!**

**Este es mi primer fic de Host club, y va dedicado a una de mis 2 amigas que me presentaron la serie y me enviciaron XD**

**Rox este va por ti! Y sorry por la tardanza!**

**Rox espero te guste este fic XD me has enviciado con esta serie mujer! XD Hice este x-over pero al parecer salio al inicio mas de HP que de HC XD gomen ne XD y siento mucho que la parte de los gemelos fuera tan corta…. No se como darle muchas vueltas a un asunto XD**

**Espero os haya gustado!**

**Jya ne!**

**---Senko---**


End file.
